


And now that I am without your kisses. (I will be needing stitches)

by tchalamet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Fluff, M/M, Sadness, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchalamet/pseuds/tchalamet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry and Louis break up, and Louis doesn't really want to take care of himself anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And now that I am without your kisses. (I will be needing stitches)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is the first story I publish here and English isn't even my first language, but still. This got quite much famous when I posted it on Twitter, so, I hope people will enjoy it on here as well. I love you all!

"Louis, what- what happened? What- who did this to you?" Harry sighs, his jaw clenching in surprise, as he sees how thinner his ex-boyfriend got.  
"We haven't met in a while," he continues.  
"You cut your hair. No more curls," Louis observes, interrupting him.  
"Yeah, but that's not the po-"  
"They make you look younger. Fetus, almost. You look so much like- like the Harold who used to love me, the one who said he was never gonna leave me."  
"I - I still do love you, Louis."  
"As a brother, you love me as a brother. Don't you?" Louis lets out a heavy laugh.  
The air between them is thick, it could be cut with a knife. Or, a dagger. It depends on the points of view.  
"You love him, now. Don't you?" the one with the cheekbones finishes, lifting his head up.  
Their eyes meet, blue and green fighting.  
"It's not like that, you- you know it- I wasn't looking for anyone but you. It just-"  
"Kinda happened? Really, Harold? That's ironic, actually. So - so fucking ironic."  
He gets up, searching his lighter. He needs to calm himself down, otherwise, he's going to explode. And that's not good, at all.  
"You know what?" the -not anymore- curly one starts. "That's not how things work. You can't choose who you want to fall in love with! And you definitely can't blame me for wanting to be happy!" he argues, angrily, looking at Louis' back.   
Suddenly, Harry's phone is ringing.   
"Hey, babe, don't worry. No, I'm not doing anything important." he answers, his becoming calmer as he hears Nick's voice.  
And Louis sees it, the face he always wished someone would make while looking at him.  
And - he hears his heart breaking a bit more, but he doesn't pay attention to it.   
He's just so- so used to feel the pain, actually. He lights up his cigarette, putting his mouth on it, feeling the smoke filling up his lungs. He doesn't even notice that the call ended, he doesn't even notice that Harry got up and that now he's standing behind him, leaning towards to touch him.  
The taller one wraps his arms around Louis's chest, resting his chin on his shoulder. Just like the used to stay when everything was different, back in time. Louis winces at the contact, but doesn't move. Harry can feel Louis' ribs under his fingertips, he can feel Louis' hip bones.   
"Why are you letting them do this to you? You- you can't starve yourself until you die, Boo. Please, don't do it for me- do it for you, eat. You're not going to feel better without eating." he whispers in the tiny one's ear, sweetly.   
Louis closes his eyes, letting out a weak breathe, feeling dizzy.  
"I - I don't do it on purpose. Not every time, though. I just- kinda of forgot to do it. My life is so messed and fucked up, I have plenty of things to do, and it becomes secondary. That's just it, nothing to worry about, really." he says.  
Harry cups one of Louis' cheek, turning is head and enchanting their looks. Blue meets green like a wave crashes against a rock.  
Harry leans over to peck a kiss on Louis' temple, but Louis lifts his head up, making their lips collide.  
It feels like they got back in time, those lips they do know so well are united again, in a slow dance, full of passion, sadness, need.  
Louis needs Harry's lips just like he needs the oxygen to breathe, just like the sky needs the stars to live in his darkest nights.  
And Harry does need him as well, it doesn't matter how much he tried to stay away from Louis -fucking- Tomlinson, it wasn't worthy the effort. Who- who the hell are them to decide to stay away from each other, when the universe is actually fighting for them to be together? Why would they?   
"You're still the most gorgeous and precious human being, to me. You know that, boo?" Harry says as they separate, pressing their foreheads together, smiling.   
And Louis can't help but smile back at him, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, searching for a tight hug, because right now, that's what he needs to put together his pieces.   
"I'm- I'm a mess, Haz. All this things with Danielle- the baby, Briana. I'm nothing but a heap of pieces, with sharpen edges." is Louis' answer.  
"Even the stars have sharpen edges, you know that? But, would that mean that I shouldn't love them? Their brightness? And believe me, Lou, you shine brighter than them. I- I never stopped loving you. Never. I was just.."  
"So good at hiding it, yeah." Louis finishes his sentence.  
"Remember? I can't help, falling in love with you." he singes, directly in the blue eyes boy's ear.  
"Don't let anyone or anything separate us again, Louis, please. I am asking you to stay, to let me take care of the beautiful person you are. To always remind you to put on a hat when outside it's too cold, to not own more than two cats at the same, to make you happy as I can, just- Please."  
"Fuck- Harry, yes. I- I love you. You're- you've always been in my heart. No matter what happened. Believe me."  
And they kiss, as a seal for their promise.   
And that night, the love they make, could light up the world. Their love made that grey spring weather day warmer.   
The universe, the universe always fights for souls to be together.


End file.
